


Death Date with Friends

by Gecko96



Series: Sisters in Law [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of death and beheading, also Cathy being supportive gf, friends comforting friends, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko96/pseuds/Gecko96
Summary: Every year the anniversary of deaths is hard on the queens. It's only different when Rocky is with them for the first time of hers and Kats.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Jane Parker Boleyn Lady Rochford, Katherine Howard & Rocky, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Sisters in Law [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Death Date with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the anniversary of the beheadings of Katherine Howard and Jane Boleyn.

The anniversary of the deaths was always a tense day in the queens’ household. With every queen having memories of their death and how they felt during that day. It was even harder for the cousins who experienced their beheadings all over each day. Luckily none of the girls shared the same day with another queen so they could give their all to the queen who needs the love and comfort from her fellow queens. That was until Rocky came back and moved in with the queens.

The queens were all aware of what day it was and how it would affect the youngest queen, but after a few years they started to learn the best ways to help each other during that time when they needed them. 

The older three queens were going about getting everything ready for a day that will help their youngest queen when a thought crossed their minds. This wasn’t the first anniversary of a death that Rocky has been around for but this was the first of a beheading. Catherine figured that she should ask the question that was on all of their minds, “What day was Rocky beheaded?”

They knew it was around the same time as Kats. They shared a look when it seemed to dawn at all of them at the same time. Rocky had spent who knows how many days like today on her own, without the support of others. But, then again if Rocky’s was anything like Kat’s than, they were in for something else today. 

* * *

Rocky never told anyone in her life how hard this day was for her. It always started right when the clock struck midnight. It started with a sharp pain running through her neck, the first time it happened she had no idea what was going on and the pain made her nauseous. It was followed very quickly by an increased heart beat and a lack of being able to breathe. The thing that made her most concerned was the feeling of guilt. It all started to make sense when I figured out why it only ever happened the day before valentines day.

She wondered if the others had similar experiences as her when it came to the day they all died. Slowly she got to know the others and saw the experiences the others had when it came to things like flashbacks and memories and even seeing their kids for the first time in so long. It wasn’t until January 9th that she realized that others do in fact also go through a similar thing for their death anniversary. It was seeing Catherine, this strong independent woman, laying on the couch with the other queens tending to anything she needed with a pain in her chest that felt like something was squeezing on it ever so tightly. 

Rocky knew she could handle this day on her own. What she didn’t know was how much of an effect this day would have on Kat. She could put her stuff aside for her friend, plus she didn’t want to worry about the other queens. 

* * *

Anne and Cathy woke up around the same time, wanting to help make sure everything was ready for Kat to be able to relax today. After all they knew how bad today is for Kat. It slipped Anne’s mind until she saw Rocky in her bed with her squirming with a bright red mark on her neck. She herself had experienced this and saw it more mild when Rocky had flashbacks. She had two of the most important people in her life dealing with the same thing at the same time only differences she had no idea how the one will be affected today.

She quietly got out of bed trying not to walk the other girl up knowing how hard it can be to sleep when it feels like reliving your death over and over. She bumped into Cathy on her way down the hall most likely going to get something for Kat from the kitchen. “How many of the neck ice packs did we put in the freezer last night?” 

Anne knew they put enough for Kat for at least a few hours last night, she wondered if she would be able to grab one for Rocky. She never thought about how Rocky might go through the same things as her when it comes to her death. She just knew that she wanted to help her as much as she can which might be difficult when it comes to today with Kat. 

Anne walked into the Kitchen and saw how the others reacted to her and Cathy as they came in. Anne and Cathy shared a look knowing that the day of comforting both Kat and, for Anne, Rocky also was about to begin. Anne walked over to the freezer to grab out two ice packs, one for both of the girls not in the room. “Rocky was beheaded the same day as Kat.”

They all knew it needed to be said and make sure they were all on the same page. They needed to figure out how to handle everything that might happen today. She realized that most of the other queens had the same realization of what that meant as she did. She passed an ice pack to Cathy knowing she would most likely be going to head back to her room with Kat. “I’m gonna go take this to Rocky and see how she feels.”

“Anne are you sure you are going to be able to handle it on your own?” Jane asked looking at Anne knowing she is going to try to make sure the others care for her cousin and letting her take care of Rocky herself. She was also worried about how Anne will feel knowing two of the most important people are going to be hurting. Her, Catherine and Anna had that conversation before Anne had come down the stairs. 

* * *

Kat woke up knowing what the day was. She knew she wouldn’t leave the room today and that Cathy would be her side all day. After waking up and seeing that her girlfriend wasn’t in her bed she figured she went to get her something for her neck. It wasn’t uncommon for her to have flashbacks and more today, but this was something that hadn’t come up in any previous years and it wasn’t something from the day of her death but from a few days before. 

_ She had been dealing with Henry and his court for a few days now. She was waiting for a word about what was going to happen to her. Jane Boleyn had been trying to comfort her over the past couple of days since it all started. She knew there was no way around it, but she also knew that something could happen to Jane as she was her only friend. She knew that Jane was trying to defend her when everything came into light. Jane wasn’t there at the moment but she had a feeling she knew where she was.  _

_ “SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING. SHE IS JUST A CHILD.” Kat could hear the voice of her friend as she was being brought in front of the court and to find out what was going to happen with her. She didn’t know what she was about to experience. She did know that Rocky had spent days yelling and arguing with the King to the point that people thought she was crazy.  _

_ “Viscountess Rochford, you seem to have lost your mind. I think you might need to be joining the queen in the losing of her head.” She knew that voice. She broke down hearing about how he had come to the realization that she was to be beheaded like that of her cousin she never met. She could only imagine how Jane was reacting to hear the news that another queen she was close to was being beheaded and that she was to join them. _

That was the moment that she remembered that there was someone else who is going to need the support of her and the other girls today. She snuck out of her room to go to her cousins room knowing that Rocky was most likely still in there. She saw her lying in bed looking at her as she entered. Kat didn’t even think she just crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Rocky turned to face the other girl. “How are you feeling?” 

“I could ask you the same question there queenie.” Rocky replied as she took a look at the younger girl knowing that she was in around the same amount of physical and emotional pain as her. She thought about going to get some ice but had a feeling Anne was going to come back with some for the both of them. Rocky still wished that she could have done more for the younger girl but knew that she can’t change what happened back then. 

* * *

Cathy and Anne walked into Anne’s room after stopping by Cathy’s only to find that Kat wasn’t in there. They knew she wouldn’t have gotten out of bed unless she absolutely needed to and knowing the youngest they figured it would have something to do with her old friend. Upon opening the door and seeing the two girls cuddling in bed made them realize that today might not be as bad as they originally thought.

Anne and Cathy decided to join the girls in bed and cuddle them. They can always get more ice packs for the two girls when the time comes. 


End file.
